Senioritis
by Sarahpooh09
Summary: Bella and Emmett are brother and sister and just moved to forks after their mom died in a house fire. They are about to start their senior year and are all struck by Senioritis, which can cause some fun times and drama. B&Ed,J&A,R


**So here`s the first chapter! I hope you like it. Things will get more exciting when they actually start school.I will try to post as much as possible but I am a student so school comes first. Please Review! Thanks!-Sarah**

"Hello 911 I..I..I hhhave… an emer..gency! My my my house is on fire…and I can`t find my mom! Mmmy address is…is…391 Carson Dr," I told the operator sobbing.

"Ok we'll be there as soon as possible just get yourself out of the house!," she said urgently. I knew I couldn't listen though. I had to find my mom and get her out.

I ran around the house frantically trying to find her, but the smoke was just too thick. As I stumbled to the backdoor I saw a figure laying on the floor. It was my mom. I pulled my mom's unconscious body from the house and heard the sirens. Knowing she wasn't going to burn in the fire I blacked out.

**3 Days Later…**

I woke to a bright light, the beeping of machines, and loud snoring. Where was I? As I sat up I saw my dad, Charlie, asleep in a chair next to me and my brother Emmett sprawled out snoring on a couch across the room. Just then it all came flooding back to me. The fire…my mom…the sirens.

"Dad!" I screamed.

"WHAT?WHAT?DON`T SHOT!" screamed Emmett flipping onto the floor.

"Emmett! Where's mom?," I asked panicking.

"Bella! You're awake!," he responded relieved.

"Where's mom?," I asked again impatiently

"Isabella honey…she didn't make it." said my dad in a quiet voice.

"What? No! No! But I saved her! I got her out!" I screamed ripping at the cords attached to my arm. There was no way she was dead. I was going to find out for myself.

A nurse obviously hearing my screams rushed into the room and forced my hands down so I couldn't pull the IVs. I knew I wasn't in any condition to be freaking out like this, but I could care less about myself if my mother wasn't there. After that everything that happened after the hospital was one big blur.

**A Few Weeks Later…**.

"Isabella-," my dad started before I cut him off.

"Dad it's Bella," I responded. I hated my full name. It was so old fashioned. He knew that.

"Look I know how hard this is for you-," he started again, and again I cut him off.

"Dad stop pretending you do please. You weren't the one responsible for her death," I said in a monotone. It was about the only way I could talk anymore. I was incapable of showing any emotion. Any happiness that was in me disappeared the minute I awoke in the hospital. Any other emotion was drained. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"Bella you couldn't have known that the wires on the stove were messed up." said Emmett from the back seat. He was miserable, and I knew it was my fault. He was devastated over mom, but he tried to be strong for me. I thwarted any attempt he gave at trying to make me feel better. I knew he hated seeing me this way.

After that I stopped talking because no matter what they said, it was my fault. I turned on the stove and I didn't get to her in time. I was too late, and now she was gone.

The past few weeks have been the worst I have experienced in my life. Going to the funeral, staying with my aunt, and probably the worst of all were the voices saying the same things over and over again "Bella it wasn't your fault!" and "The stove was messed up, you couldn't have known!" and so on. I just wish they would all shut up, and stop trying to understand. It was my fault. If I wouldn't have gone to the bathroom after I turned on the stove, I would have seen the fire start and been able to get to her in time.

Now we were in the car on our way to our new home in Forks, Washington. I guess my dad thought that making me move away from Phoenix, Arizona would make me forget what happened. Unfortunately, all it did was make the fact the she was gone more real than ever.

"Here we are! How do you like the house?" said my dad in a forced cheerful voice. I knew it was probably the hardest on him. He had lost the love of his life, but for us he tried to be the strong one. Sometimes at night I would hear him cry though. The worst sound in life is hearing your dad cry and knowing you're the reason he was doing it.

"Awesome! I love it!" screamed Emmett jumping out of the car and running into the house.

It was awesome. I couldn't deny that. Much bigger than our house was in Phoenix. It was two stories and white with blue shutters. The inside was beautiful with hard wood floors and bright colored walls in every room, which wasn't my style but mom would have loved it. Probably the best part was it was fully furnished. I'm not sure how my dad managed that, but I guess knowing how painful it would be to move all of the old furniture he decided this would be best.

"So Bells how do you like it?," he asked me cautiously.

Well at least he wasn't calling me Isabella anymore. " It's great dad!" I said mirroring his forced cheerful voice.

"Why don't you go check out your room?," he said a little happier that I was showing somewhat of an emotion.

."Okay..," I said hesitantly. Nobody every knew my style, so I was almost positive it was going to look horrible.

I walked up the stairs and into the room. It wasn't so bad surprisingly. Dark purple walls, a queen sized bed in the center with a purple and black comforter, a black dresser beside it, a desk in the back corner with a computer on it, and my favorite part was that I had my own bathroom.

"Bella! Come check out my room!" yelled Emmett from down the hall clearly ecstatic. At least he was finally showing some of his personality again. Maybe this move would be good for us.

"I'm coming," I replied leaving my room.

His room had a king sized bed in the center and this was probably because he couldn't fit on a queen sized bed. The bed had a gray and black comforter on it and a black dresser beside it with his pet tarantula, Jerry, on it. In the corner was a TV and x-box with a bunch of games pilled up in this corner, and I noticed he also had his on bathroom. I was grateful for this, of course. Sharing a bathroom with him was a nightmare.

"Emmett! Bells!," I heard my dad calling from the living room. He sounded excited making me curious as to what he wanted, "I need you to come downstairs. Some of the neighbors came to welcome us to the neighborhood."

"Did they bring food?" yelled Emmett running down the stairs nearly tripping over his huge feet. I laughed and followed him quickly trying to keep up. Laughter, that was something I hadn't heard from myself in a while. I had forgotten how funny Emmett could be.

"Guys this is Mr. and Mrs. Newton, and this is their son Mike," he said pointing out the three blonde people at the door.

The boy they called Mike was staring at me in a really creepy way. I guess Emmett noticed to because he was giving him a death glare. One thing I did love about my brother was he kept most of the creepers away. Only problem was he kept the good guys away to.

"Why don't you guys go give Mike a tour of the house while I talk to Mr. and Mrs. Newton," my dad told us clearly wanting us to leave.

"Sure dad!" said Emmett with an evil smile. Oh boy, knowing Emmett this was going to be good.

We walked up the stairs to Emmett's room quickly. When we walked in I watched Emmett walked across the room to his dresser. I knew where this was going the minute I saw that. Unfortunately, Mike stopped and turned blocking me from the room.

"So Bella how about we go out some time?," he asked me trying to be seductive. I instantly felt the bile hit my throat. What an idiot doing that with Emmett in the room. You would think his size would be a clear warning.

"How about not," I said grinning. The only reason I had a grin on my face and not a glare was because I saw Emmett turning around with Jerry in his hands.

"You're not really my type. No offense," I said distracting him long enough for Emmett to sit Jerry on his head and back away. "I also don't date guys I don't really know." He looked taken aback. I guess not many people say no to him.

"Uh Mike I don't mean to alarm you, but there is a giant spider on your head!," I told him now doing everything possibly to hold in my laughter.

"WHAT? AHHH!" He screamed slinging Jerry across the room and running down the stairs clearly out of the house.

Me and Emmett were on the floor in hysterics at this point. When we recovered enough to move, we walked down the stairs into the living room where my dad was still sitting with Mr. and Mrs. Newton.

"Where is Mike?" asked Mrs. Newton looking behind us and clearly not seeing Mike.

"Oh he said he had something to do at home." I said trying to hide my smile.

"We should probably be getting home now to dear. It is getting kind of late " said Mr. Newton to his wife.

After saying good bye to them I told my dad goodnight and dismissed myself to my room. So far things seemed to be going okay. I actually laughed for the first time in a while, which has to be good. I just hope Mike got the hint to stay away, and not everyone in this town acted like such a creep. I listened to the patter of the rain on my window, and thought of my mom. I knew she would be happy at the house we were living in, and that made me smile. With her face in my mind I drifted off too sleep.

The next morning I woke to the smell of something burning. Not again! I thought jumping up frantically.

"Dad! Emmett!" I screamed tripping down the stairs into the kitchen as fast as possible.

"Bells what's wrong? Are you ok?" Said my dad worried and slightly confused.

"Dad I smelt something burning, and I thought it was happening again!" I said on the verge of tears.

Next thing I knew, I heard the bang bang bang of loud footsteps running down the stairs, and in came Emmett in superman boxers holding a lamp like a baseball bat ready to swing.

" I`LL GET THEM DON`T WORRY!" Yelled Emmett swinging the lamp around frantically.

"Emmett! Put the lamp down before you put somebody's eye out. Everything is fine. It was just a misunderstanding. Your sister smelt the burning bacon I was trying to cook, and it scared her." Said my dad half yelling over Emmett's loud voice.

"Geez Bella! I thought someone came in ready to shoot!" Emmett replied holding his hand to his chest.

"Sorry I just thought… I smelled something burning." I said trying to calm down now.

"Well since the bacon is burnt why don't we go out for breakfast?" said by dad trying to ease the mood. "Plus it will give us a chance to see the town and meet some new people."

"Sounds good to me! I'm starving!" said Emmett excitedly running back up the stairs. Hopefully he was planning on putting on pants.

"Yeah sure." I said. I needed to get out of the house for a while to calm my nerves anyway. I walked back upstairs to get dressed.

"SHOT GUN!" i heard Emmett yell while running out the front door. I swear he still acted 10 sometimes.

A few minutes later we arrived at one of the few restaurants in town, Bill's Diner. I could smell the grease the minute I stepped out of the car, and it made my already queasy stomach hurt even more.

We walked in and every head in the place turned curiously, the affects of living in a small town were everybody knows everybody. Being new succumbed you to stick out like a sore thumb. As we were lead to our seats, people began to whisper. When we took our seats, I couldn't help but notice the guy and girl sitting next to us. They were probably the most gorgeous people I had seen in this town. I couldn't help but wonder why runway models would move to a small town like this. The girl was tall and blonde with bright blue eyes and a figure most girls would kill for. I knew Emmett would be on her within a few minutes. Then I turned to the guy. He looked just like the girl but a guy version of her. They must be twins.

I looked over to Emmett, and just like I predicted Emmett was staring the girl down.

" It's a good thing I have my library card because I'm checking you out." He said giving her his huge smile most girls fell for within seconds. Unlike me, Emmett was very attractive. He was tall and very muscular with short brown hair and green eyes like my mom. Me on the other hand, I was plain with brown wavy hair and brown eyes and no curves what so ever.

"Sorry I'm reserved for someone else." She said with a smirk.

Emmett's mouth dropped, and I started laughing hysterically. I couldn't help but notice the guy next to her was laughing to.

"Rejected," I whispered in Emmett's ear still laughing. He stormed off to his seat obviously angry. Getting rejected was not a common occurrence for him.

"Hi I'm Jasper." I heard the guy say next to me.

"I'm Bella." I said gaping at him.

"I see he isn't used to rejection." He responded looking towards my brother.

"Not in the slightest. It will probably take a week for that burn to wear off." I said smiling at him.

"So are you guys new?" He asked now staring at me.

"Yeah we just moved from Phoenix." I answered.

"So how about after breakfast we show you guys around?" he asked kindly. I knew in a second I would go anywhere he was going.

"Not if she's going!" said Emmett pointing at the girl and glaring at jasper. " And Bella isn't going without me."

"My name is Rosalie, and I have a boyfriend you idiot! Not to mention that line was so corny. I mean a library card really? You can do better than that, " Said the girl ruthlessly. I couldn't help but notice the hint of a smile forming on her lips.

Obviously Emmett didn't noticed, because he looked completely flabbergasted. I knew I was going to like this girl. I was just about to say no thinking that I wasn't in the mood, but something in Jasper's smile changed my mind.

"Come on Emmett. It could be fun. Besides I'm 17 not 5. You may want to act like a kindergartener, but you cant stop me from going." I retorted. I knew he would come along. He hated the idea of me doing anything alone0, especially after the fire. Not to mention he would give anything just to see me happy lately.

"Ok fine I'll go." he said reluctantly. I smiled knowing I had won again.

After leaving the diner we got into a red BMW that apparently belonged to Rosalie.

"So how old are you guys?" I heard Jasper ask. I notice he was directing the question to me.

"Hey buddy eyes off my sister!" Said Emmett glaring at him.

"I could say the same to you" said Jasper smirking. That made Emmett glare even more, but he stopped talking. I would have to have a talk with him later, because I could tell I kind of liked this guy. He was actually making me smile, and who knows maybe a relationship is what I need . Now I'm getting crazy. There is no way he could possibly like plain me.

Responding to his question from earlier, I said " We're both seventeen, and we will be seniors this year."

"Us to!" he said excitedly. Hopefully I would have a few classes with him. It was a small town with a small school. I'm sure it was a possibility.

The rest of the day passed to quickly. I was amazed at how much Jasper could make me smile, and Rosalie was really nice to. This probably shocked me the most considering how quickly she rejected Emmett. I thought she would be a little be more vicious, but after there scene this morning she was nice to me at least. I couldn't really say the same for Emmett of course. He seems to have made a bad impression. Luckily, Eventually Emmett went back to his normal goofy self, and he ended up clicking with Jasper instantly. To soon they were dropping us off at our house and saying good bye.

We got into the house and dad was already asleep. Before I could make a break for my room I heard Emmett say with a smile, "So you seem to have had a nice day."

"Yeah I did" I agreed smiling back. I knew where this was leading.

"So uh… what do you think of Jasper?" He asked looking uncomfortable.

"He's nice" I told him laughing now.

" He's pretty cool. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to date him. He seems to make you smile, and I like seeing that." He told me. While I doubted it was possible someone like Jasper would like someone like me, it made me happy that it wouldn't be a problem with Emmett if we did date.

"Well I don't think that's going to happen." I said looking down.

" Why not? The one guy I actually like you decide you don't want to date? I thought you liked him?" He said looking surprised.

" I do, but there is no way he could ever like me." I said still looking down.

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you any guy would be lucky to date you. Besides, I happen to know that he does like you. He told me." He said smiling now at the look of shock on my face.

"He does?" I asked amazed.

"Yes, and he told me to find out if you liked him so he wouldn't be wasting his time trying to get a girl that didn't like him back," he responded.

"Really he does? Your not joking right?," I could see him doing something like that to get me back for laughing at his rejection this morning.

"Yes he does." he said seriously, "So I take it you like him to?"

"Yes, you can tell him that he isn't wasting his time. Now I'm going to bed. Good night. Love you. " I said hugging him.

"Yeah, night, love you to. By the way have you seen Jerry? I haven't been able to find him since that guy Mike slung him across the room" said Emmett looking around the room.

"What? That thing is out somewhere in the house?" I said freaking out and jumping onto the couch.

"Oh sorry I forgot how much you hated him. I shouldn't have told you that." He said regrettably.

" Well thanks now I won't sleep tonight." The truth was that I probably wouldn't sleep much anyways. I never do anymore since the fire. I couldn't imagine something like that happening again, and me not being awake to do something.

Emmett finally got me off the couch, and we both went to bed. It was around four a.m. when I finally started to doze off. Then I heard a loud scream from down the hall, and then a loud thud. Oh great what now I thought quickly jumping up and running to Emmett's room. The sight that made my eyes was hilarious. Emmett was on the floor fighting the tangle of covers he was now wrapped in.

"What the heck happened?" I asked on the verge of hysterics.

"I found Jerry… He was on my face! Wait Bella catch him he's running at your feet!" He said loudly finally freeing himself from the blanket.

"WHAT? WHERE? AHHH!" I screamed jumping across the room onto his bed. I know we had probably awoken the whole neighborhood by that point.

"What's going on in here?" asked my dad running into the room.

"Dad get Jerry he's running your way!" Yelled Emmett jumping to his feet. At this point I was frozen with terror on Emmett's bed. I despised spiders and thought Emmett was a complete imbecile for getting one.

They grabbed Jerry and put him in his cage, and I went back to my room finally able to catch my breath. Well there goes any chance I had of sleeping tonight I thought. I laid in bed and couldn't help but to cry thinking of my mom. She would have thought that situation was so funny, and she would have loved to hear me tell her about Jasper. Just when I thought things were starting to get easier I thought staring at the ceiling.

After a while I got up, took a shower, and went to cook breakfast. I didn't want another incident like yesterday morning.

Two hours later Emmett, my dad, and I were sitting at the table having bacon, eggs, and toast. The breakfast my dad attempted yesterday. While I was scared to go near the stove on the off chance something messed up again, I knew I couldn't leave my dad to cook. I was the only one who new how, and if either my dad or Emmett kept trying they would burn the house down.

"So did you guys have fun yesterday?" Asked my dad curiously. I'm sure he was hoping to hear we were already adjusting well.

"Well I know Bella did" Said Emmett smiling.

My dad looked at me even more curiously clearly expecting an explanation. I glared at Emmett, but he just kept on running his fat mouth.

"That guy Jasper and her really hit it off" said Emmett smiling even wider if that was possible.

"That's so great Bells! I'm so glad you're getting out of the house and having a good time! Oh and by the way your trucks are here!" said my dad enthusiastically. I had an old beat up red ford truck and Emmett had a big blue F150 with huge tires. I was thrilled. I loved my truck. I had the opportunity to get a newer one like Emmett's, but I was satisfied with my old one. As clumsy as I was, I knew this one wouldn't be smashed easily.

"Yeah for a while there I thought we would never see her smile again!" said Emmett happier than I have seen him in a while.

Maybe this move was a good thing for me after all. At least Emmett and my dad seemed to be happy.

"So When are you guys going to hang out with them again?" asked my dad.

"Jasper gave me his number and said to call him today, so we might could hit up the movies tonight. I just hope he doesn't bring Rosalie this time. There's something I don't like about that girl " said Emmett.

"Oh could it be the fact that she totally denied you? Other than that she seemed perfectly fine to me. Honestly, I think someone finally showing you that you aren't Mr. big man on campus is a healthy thing," I responded now laughing along with my dad, "you should be thanking her for her generosity.

"Oh shut up!" Said Emmett throwing a piece of bacon at me. My dad laughed to and told him about the time my mom rejected him when he first attempted to ask her out. This put Emmett in a much better mood. I couldn't help, but to smile at the look that came upon my dad's face talking about my mom. I knew he was miserable without her, but it was nice to know her memory still made him smile.

At six that night we met Jasper and, to Emmett's dismay, Rosalie at Bill's Diner to have dinner, and then go to a movie in Port Angeles. Unfortunately, Emmett and Jasper picked the movie, and I was stuck going to see the new Friday the 13th movie.

We took our seats at Bill's and waited for a waitress to take our order.

" So, why did you guys decide to move here right before your senior year?" asked Jasper looking at me.

I looked down. I wasn't ready to talk about this. Luckily, Emmett answered for me. " Our mom died in a house fire a month and a half ago, and our dad moved us here because he thought we needed to get away."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Jasper said looking at me with the same sympathetic look I've been seeing since the accident, but some how his was different and did somewhat make me feel better. He had a way of calming situations before they could get out of hand I noticed right off.

Just then a small pixie like girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked up and said in a very cheerful voice " Hi! My name is Alice and I will be your waitress for tonight."

"Hey Alice!" Said Rosalie.

"Who are they?" she said pointing to me and Emmett excitedly.

"Oh this is Bella and Emmett. Guys this is Alice, she's also a senior at our school." said Rosalie introducing us.

"Hi" I said smiling back at her. I could tell she was the overly cheery type.

"Hey" said Emmett smiling up at her with his flirty smile, and of course it worked. Well you couldn't wish for two rejections in one weekend I suppose. I noticed Rosalie rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh don't waste your time Alice, he tried the same thing on me when we first meet" she told her now smirking at Emmett. He just glared at her not talking to her for the rest of dinner. Luckily for him Rosalie's comment seemed not to affect Alice.

After that she took our orders, and when we got our food Alice sat and talked to us for a while. By the time we had finished our food and left the diner, Emmett had gotten Alice's number and made plans to hang out with her before school started back in two weeks. Rosalie didn't seem all too happy about that at all. Apparently, she wanted Emmett to suffer for making the moves on her first.

During the movie Emmett was pretty much in my lap. We were all laughing at how big a chicken he was. I was suddenly glad they had picked a scary movie, because between Emmett screaming and jumping into our laps and Rosalie yelling at him to get off her, I stayed entertained most of the night. This kept me from being scared of the movie luckily. That didn't stop me from taking Jaspers hand halfway through the movie though.

The movie ended and Jasper and Rosalie walked us to our car. Jasper said good bye and before I knew was leaning in for a kiss. I thought about rejecting it, but decided what did I have to loose. Before I knew it I was kissing him back.

"EWW! GROSS! GET A ROOM!" Yelled both Emmett and Rosalie at the same time. We just laughed. I couldn't believe it, but it seemed for the first time since my mom died I was actually happy.

That night when I got home I got ready for bed exhausted. Shockingly, as soon as I laid down I fell asleep.

Over the next two weeks Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward, who was Rosalie's boyfriend and Alice's brother, Became like family to me and Emmett. Emmett seemed to have a problem with Edward at first due to that fact he was rejected because of him, but like Jasper they eventually clicked. I couldn't help but to noticed that even though I was with Jasper, Edward was as gorgeous as the rest of them. I was happy with Jasper though, and nothing was changing that. Emmett was also now dating Alice. Emmett's loud snoring broke me out of my thoughts. He obviously wasn't concerned at what faced us tomorrow. I laid in my bed not able to sleep for the first time in two weeks. Tomorrow was our first day heading to a new school, and I was terrified. A small town like this was bound to have a lot of drama when it came to high school. Senior year was about to start, and I had a feeling it was going to be as crazy as freshman through junior year combined.


End file.
